


Take a Chance on Me

by Scandalmuss



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Based on an Abba Song, Brief mention of Roxlin, Drunk! Harry and Percival, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamma Mia is just the best. I couldn't resist this. This is for Hartwin Week Day 3: Based on a song!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance on Me

They were in Greece for a mission. Something about plans to get the country out of debt but only using mob money? Honestly, Eggsy and Roxy were only half present for the mission (Hello? Mamma Mia?!). They’d been paired up with Harry and Percival and both the young agents were letting them take the lead.

 The older men were currently in a bar across the street from the tiny cafe Eggsy and Roxy were situated in. Harry and Percival had been trying to get the mob boss’ right-hand man to start chatting. They needed to know when money was set to exchange hands. But, the longer the night wore on, the more Harry and Percival were offered shot after shot of Ouzo. After years of being spies, they certainly had a high tolerance for alcohol but the booze, plus the heat and the disco music in the background...well, it was starting to get harder and harder for them to focus.

 Roxy and Eggsy kept giggling at the senior agents terrible attempts to sound sober, “They’re gonna get us caught!” Eggsy laughed, listening to Percival try to speak greek. The man was actually fluent but you’d never know it right at that second.

 Harry had started to blather on about some sort of national bird and Roxy just lost all interest, “This night is a bit of a wash, hey?”

 Eggsy nodded, “They’ve basically forgotten why they’re in there.” He then rubbed his hands together villainously, “I’m never going to let Harry forget this! Especially after all that shit he gave me after the incident in Morocco!”

 Roxy took a sip of her coffee, “Um, you nearly set a building on fire by doing fire poi, poorly, I might add, while shit-wrecked out of your mind,” she grinned, “But I think he’ll have to forgive that after a night like this one.” She nodded towards the bar as both senior agents cheered “OPA!” with all the other patrons. Still drinking, then. Lord.  Roxy looked over at Eggsy as he watched the bar. Her best friend was so obviously in love with their boss and she just knew how hard it was for Eggsy to have to work with Harry so closely. She decided to change the subject, “Don’t you just wanna watch Mamma Mia right now?!”

 “I fucking LOVE that movie, Rox! So, obviously my answer is yes. Yes, I fucking do.” He lounged back in his chair, “This place won’t stop reminding me of that damn movie.”

 “I totally get that! Percy and Harry had the gall to look at us funny when we started singing S.O.S on the jet.”

 Eggsy shooed a fly away from his drink, “They’re just missing out, Rox! We’re in fucking Greece, of COURSE we’re going to be singing those songs.” His eyes wandered back to the bar, “Let them get wasted and we can sing loudly on the way back. Let them rue the day they downed a small country’s worth of Ouzo and forgot they were on a bloody mission,” he smiled sadly. Eggsy would’ve given his left leg to be in there drinking with Harry. Both he and Roxy had assumed it was going to be boring and wanted to do some sightseeing while gushing about one of their favourite movies. But it was for the best that he wasn’t in there with Harry. Who knows what kind of secrets Eggsy would blurt out while drunk with the love of his fucking life? Maybe Harry would be drunk enough to admit he had feelings for Eggsy too? But that was dangerous to think about. Harry was well over twice Eggsy’s age and he probably only thought about him in as a co-worker. That much had been made very clear in the past.

 Roxy slapped his shoulder, “Oi! Quit throwing a pity party for yourself!”

 Eggsy gaped at her, “Oh okay, because it’s so easy! You try dealing with unrequited love!”

 She sighed and put her hand over his on the table, “Look, Eggsy, you don’t know that it’s unrequited. And you won’t know till he tells you. Or you get the bollocks and ask him.”

 He side-eyed her, “And you make it sound so easy because...?”

 Roxy ran her hands down her white linen dress, “Because I’ve done it, you fool,” she said casually.

 Eggsy’s eyes widened, “Seriously?! Oh my god, Rox! Who?! DO I KNOW THEM?!”

 She smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “Yes. You do know him and no, you don’t get to freak out in front of him.”

 His mouth hung open, “Tell. Me.” he whispered in child-like glee.

 Roxy rolled her eyes, “Promise you won’t freak out?” she pleaded. Eggsy put his hand over his heart and swore solemnly. Roxy took a deep breath, “It’s Merlin.”

 Eggsy’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he squealed, “Whaaaaat?!”

 Roxy poked his hand with a fork, “You said you wouldn’t freak out!” she hissed.

 He gently lifted up the fork and massaged his hand, “Sorry, but come on, Rox. That’s kind of a big deal!”

 She put the fork down, “Yes it is, but just pay attention to the fact that I had to do something before he’d admit it. If you don’t say anything to Harry, chances are you’ll never find out!”

 At that exact moment, both Percival and Harry stumbled out of the bar, clutching on to each other and laughing. Eggsy left several Euros on the table and they both went to reign in the older agents. Roxy immediately latched on to Percival so Eggsy would have no choice but to look after Harry. He glared at her as she placed Percival’s arm over her shoulders.

 Harry tried to stand up straight but just ended up slouching over Eggsy’s shoulders, laughing quietly to himself, “Egg- wait, Gaaaawain!” he slurred, clutching on to Eggsy’s arm to steady himself. The licorice smell of the Ouzo just seeped from the older agents.

 Eggsy looked up at Harry’s face as they made their way back to the inn they were staying at. His hair was all mussed, (curly as fuck, Eggsy noticed), his shirt was unbuttoned an indecent amount and he was smiling unabashedly, teeth and all. Harry had a tendency to smile with only his lips and never showed his teeth. Now that Eggsy was so close to this kind of Harry smile, he was addicted. This was Harry at his most vulnerable and Eggsy was lucky enough to see it. Suddenly Harry’s face was pressed up against the side of Eggsy’s head, he whispered gruffly in Eggsy’s ear, “‘M sorry ‘m right pissed, darlin’. Fings def- defin-defintallaly got outta hand ‘n there.”

 Eggsy stifled a moan. The feeling of Harry’s deep voice whispering something like ‘darling’ against his skin was too intense. Even though Harry had finished talking, he hadn’t removed his face from Eggsy’s head. It felt like all of Harry’s weight was on him now as they walked down the cobblestone road. Eggsy nearly tripped when Harry inhaled deeply and hummed against his neck. He tightened his grip around Harry’s waist.

 Harry started to mumble something against the young man’s neck. He shut his eyes and swallowed, trying to maintain some control over his traitorous body, “What was that Har?” He felt Harry laugh and rest his head on top of Eggsy’s. _Be calm. Be calm,_ he tried telling himself. Even through all the Ouzo smell, he could still make out Harry’s cologne. This was torture.

 Another deep breath and he’d convinced himself that they weren’t that far from the Inn. Roxy and Percival walked/stumbled a lot faster than he and Harry did so they were already around the corner. _Fuck._ Alone with a very drunk, and handsy Harry. Then Eggsy felt a kiss on top of his head.

 “I was singin’ to you. M’ dear boy,” Harry exhaled wistfully.

 If no one was around, no one could tell him he shouldn’t be blushing. He let himself fall into the fantasy of Harry being his boyfriend and himself, ushering Harry home after a fun date night, “Have another go then, Harry. Sing for me?” he smiled briefly.

 Harry adjusted his position and grasped onto Eggsy’s waist, missing the squeak that came from Eggsy’s mouth. Harry inhaled deeply and started to sing softly,

  _"We can go daaancing, we can go waaalking, as long as we're togetherrrr_

_Listen to some music, maybe jus talkin’, get to know you betterrrr_

_'Cos you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do, when I dream ‘m alone with you_

_It's maaaaaagic!"_

 Eggsy stopped walking. He turned to gaze up at Harry, “ABBA? Didn’t peg you as the type to like that stuff.” Internally, he was freaking the fuck out. Harry had sung parts of a love song to him. And an ABBA love song at that. In Greece. For fuck sakes.

 Harry tried to straighten up again but just leaned heavily on Eggsy's shoulders, "There's a LOT you don't know about me, Eggsy," he huffed.

 Eggsy shuffled them closer to the inn, "I'm sure there is Harry! But I don't need to hear anything dealing with international security or nothing, okay? Don't get me killed, mate."

 Harry burst out laughing, his laugh echoing the small road they were on. He pulled Eggsy closer to him, "I would never-EVER, try to get you killed."

 Chuckling politely, Eggsy opened the wooden door to the inn and helped Harry up to his room. Now, because the world is a cruel and unforgiving place, Eggsy had to dig in Harry's pockets for his key. He tried to keep his touches feather light but anytime his fingers touched Harry's body, a tiny, almost imperceptible huff of breath escaped Harry's mouth. Finally finding the key, Eggsy let them both into the room, gently shoving Harry face first onto the bed. The older man groaned and helplessly tried to turn over. Eggsy filled up a glass of water and tried to turn Harry over. It was going to be a two-handed job so he put the glass of water down and grasped Harry's feet. He flipped him on his side and helped face the older man towards the bedside table where a tall glass of water and some headache meds sat. Eggsy was just about out the door when he heard Harry call him, "Yes, Harry?" he whispered.

 Without even opening his eyes he vaguely pointed in Eggsy's direction,"You wanna know why I wouldn't kill you?"

 Eggsy paused in the hallway and took a step back in the room. He sighed deeply, “And why is that?”

 Harry’s arm dropped and he started to drool on the pillow. Eggsy exhaled tiredly and was about to close the door when he heard Harry mumble something that sounded like, “Uz I love hrm.” Eggsy gasped and shut the door quickly, making his way to Roxy’s room. He knocked to no answer; she must’ve already been asleep. “Fuck me.” he cursed, trudging up the stairs to his own bedroom. He was NOT going to wank about this. He collapsed on the bed and yawned. No, he was going to let the butterflies in his stomach fly free and keep him awake all night with thoughts of Harry loving him back.

\-----

 

Eggsy’s glasses chirped at him from his bedside table. He groaned and put them on, Merlin’s pleasant Scottish brogue greeted him, “Pack up, Gawain. We’ve got the intel and are handing it over to MI:6. The jet leaves at 0900 hours.”

He was confused, “Wait! Merlin, how did we get the intel? Both Galahad and Percival were drunk as skunks last night.”

Merlin chuckled, “Well thank goodness for all of us that Lancelot went back to the pub to get the information from a very drunk lackey. She can be very convincing if she needs to be.”

Eggsy snorted, “Is that like, bedroom talk for you guys?”

He heard Merlin sputter and curse in Gaelic, “That is very sensitive information, Gawain. I suggest you keep it to yourself before you find yourself on parachute pack up for a month,” The Scot warned.

“Fine, fine! It’s our little secret. Gawain out.”

Eggsy put the glasses back on the table and forced himself out of bed. He’d barely slept because he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry. He was now bone-tired and had to shove himself into the tiny shower, he glanced up at the poor excuse for a shower head and winced. At least he’d have the ability to gloat in front of Harry and Percival on the way home.

A quick shave later and he got dressed in a casual pair of linen trousers and a white cotton shirt. There was no way he was going to be buttoning himself up into a suit on a hot day like this. He made his way down to the tiny little lobby of sorts and met up with Roxy, “Nice save last night, mate!”

She bumped shoulders with him, “Yeah, figured I couldn’t handle seeing you look so doe-eyed for another second.”

Eggsy blushed furiously, “Yeah, on that note, where are they?” he asked quietly.

Roxy stared at him, “Eggsy. Did something happen?!”

Eggsy shook his head but also made a vague hand gesture, “Kinda? Oh fuck, I dunno Rox. He fucking sang a love song to me, kissed my head and I’m pretty sure he said he loved me at one point.” he ran his hands through his still wet hair, “I mean, he was super out of it but it’s gotta mean something, right?!”

Roxy’s eyes widened as she looked behind Eggsy. She pursed her lips and imperceptibly shook her head. Eggsy shut up and turned around. Both Harry and Percival walked down the stairs carefully. Each wearing sunglasses, Harry had at least showered but Percival was most definitely still in the clothes he slept it.

Harry massaged his temples, “I don’t want to hear a _word,_ ” he said sternly to the younger agents.

“Not even if we sung it?” Roxy piped up unhelpfully, grinning like a mad man. Eggsy glared at her.

“Lancelot. Just..don’t,” Percival groaned. He was now leaning against the wall like it was the only thing holding him upright.

Harry silently paid the old woman behind the counter and they all wandered outside. Harry and Percival immediately tried to shield themselves from the sun, “Why is it like a thousand degrees out here?!” Percival nearly cried.

A sleek black car pulled up out front. Harry opened the door and ushered Eggsy and Roxy in and then guided Percival in. He sat down and rested his head against the back of the seat, “God bless tinted windows,” he whispered.

Roxy smirked and moved over to sit next to a drooping Percival, “Don’t tell your mum and dad about this, okay?” he asked, “They’d revoke my godfather title.” She laughed and pushed him up so he could rest on her shoulder. She brought out her tablet and started to play a game.

Harry finally looked down and took off his sunglasses. He looked rough. Eggsy was hesitant to even speak but Harry beat him to it, “I appreciate the glass of water and the painkillers, Eggsy. They made my morning much less horrifying than expected.” Harry tried to smile but it apparently hurt so he put his sunglass back on.

Eggsy patted Harry’s knee, “I’m glad you survived the night. Wasn’t sure if I needed to stay to make sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit.”

“Christ, I didn’t ask you to stay, did I?”

Eggsy shook his head, trying to hide the fact that he was saddened by Harry’s apparent disgust at him spending the night. Looking up to make sure Roxy was engrossed in her game, he turned to face Harry. It was now or never, “You did sing to me though.”

Harry stared at Eggsy, “Oh god. What did I sing?” he asked quietly.

Eggsy placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Nothing super incriminating like Vanilla Ice!” he teased, “You sang a bit of ‘Take a Chance on Me’,” he grinned.  

The older man hadn’t stopped staring at Eggsy. He appeared to be lost in thought, “Oh god. I did sing to you.” More memories floated back, “Did I kiss your head?”

“It wasn’t a big deal or nothin, Harry. It’s okay. You were drunk.”

Harry suddenly looked cross. He shook his head angrily, “I shouldn’t have done that, Eggsy. It could’ve affected our working relationship. Fuck.” He started to roll up his sleeves and muttered to himself. All Eggsy caught was, _“...having to deal with the desires of an old man.”_

Eggsy sat up straighter. He put his hand back on Harry’s knee to stop it from bouncing. He cleared his throat:

_“If you change your mind... I'm the first in line,_

_Honey I'm still free….Take a chance on me…”_

He paused, unable to wipe the hopeful look off his face. This was it. Moment of truth. Harry’s mouth fell open slightly. Roxy even stopped playing her game to watch what was happening over the edge of her tablet.

“Eggsy,” Harry said hoarsely.

Eggsy bit his lip and nodded slowly. Harry cleared his throat.

_“Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie.._

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try”_

_"Take a chance on me.”_ Eggsy finished. His heart raced. Harry’s hand slid on top of his own on Harry’s knee.

 “Kiss him!” Roxy hissed. Both men stared at her, having forgotten there was anyone else in the vehicle.

 Harry immediately let go of Eggsy’s hand and smoothed down the trouser material on his thighs, “Well, ahem, thank you for your input Lancelot. But I believe that sort of activity should wait until we’ve at least gone on a proper date. Or something,” he looked over at Eggsy.

 Eggsy beamed at Harry, “Or whenever you’ll taste less like Ouzo and bad decisions,” he provoked.

 Harry grasped his hand again and held it between them on the sea,. “Oh shut up., he said curtly. But then he grinned and added, “My darling.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all about the fluff this week. Unapologetically. Thanks for reading!! XOXOXO


End file.
